


Своим чередом

by AoFuta_SW_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoFuta_SW_2017/pseuds/AoFuta_SW_2017
Summary: Футакучи никогда не думал, что ему могут понадобиться утешения после проигрыша.





	

Футакучи всегда был человеком, который ничего не принимает близко к сердцу. Ну, почти ничего.  
Волейбол, например. Он радовался победам, иногда расстраивался из-за поражений, но не было ничего такого, что могло бы серьезно его затронуть.  
Почему в таком случае он не переставал плакать, Футакучи просто не понимал. Хоть бы зарыдал нормально, но нет же: глаза жгло, а ресницы оставались сухими, и дышать нормально не получалось, будто что-то давило изнутри.  
Он с силой потер глаза кулаками, глубоко вдохнул, выравнивая дыхание — но вышел какой-то спазмический всхлип.  
— Это всего лишь игра, — пробормотал Футакучи. — Победы и поражения — естественный процесс.  
Вышло неубедительно. Вот на финальном поклоне, когда он выдал эту же фразу команде, было круче.  
Те вроде успокоились даже.  
Футакучи даже смешки потом слышал — когда все уходили. А он остался, закопавшись в сумку, потому что устал бороться с собой.  
Плакать ему тогда, впрочем, не хотелось.  
Он думал, что посидит пару минут, уложит все в голове и спокойно пойдет к автобусу.  
В итоге просидел минут пятнадцать, скрючившись на полу, борясь с жалкими рыданиями. Вот сейчас было бы безумно иронично, приди за ним какой-нибудь верный Коганегава.  
Дверная ручка скрипнула, и Футакучи поспешно опустил голову, пряча лицо. Надо было придумать какое-нибудь оправдание. Он потянулся перевязать идеально зашнурованные кроссовки и замер, узнав шаги.  
Аонэ остановился напротив, но Футакучи не поднял голову. Он не стеснялся Аонэ, но не хотел, чтобы именно Аонэ увидел его разбитым.  
— Зато мы обыграли Сейджо, круто же? — непринужденно поинтересовался Футакучи, рассматривая знакомые ноги от кроссовок до колен и обратно. Аонэ хранил молчание, и отвечать пришлось тоже Футакучи: — Хотя Сейджо без Ойкавы и Ивайзуми, ну, сам понимаешь.  
Он хохотнул и поморщился от собственных слов.  
— И сейчас хорошо сыграли, просто так вышло, — дыхание перехватило, пришлось сделать паузу. Говорить коленям Аонэ оказалось легче, чем себе. — Мы собрали сильную команду, верно? И никто из этих мелких неблагодарных... никто не пришел проверить, все ли со мной в порядке!  
Аонэ погладил его по голове, и Футакучи прикусил язык. Он подставился под короткую ласку, а потом перехватил руку и заставил Аонэ сесть рядом. Так можно было привалиться к нему и ткнуться лбом в плечо.  
— Я сказал, ты не захочешь никого видеть, — пояснил Аонэ. Затылком Футакучи чувствовал его дыхание.  
— Значит, на съедение дракону отправился ты? — он хмыкнул и попытался сесть поудобнее; Аонэ обнял его, но потом подхватил под подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.  
Футакучи поспешно зажмурился.  
— Выгляжу я сейчас точно как рептилия, — мрачно пробормотал он и вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение к скуле. И следом еще одно, очень осторожное и едва уловимое, к ресницам.  
В голове никак не укладывалось, что руки Аонэ такие нежные. И что он сам такой. Иногда хотелось себя ущипнуть — прямо с их первого поцелуя. Весь этот безумно долгий год.  
Аонэ погладил его по другой щеке, а потом поцеловал — тоже как-то рядом с глазом, будто слезы собирал.  
Футакучи ухватил его за затылок, чтобы удобнее было, и поцеловал его сам. Только поцелуй какой-то дурацкий получился, обычно было лучше. А тут Футакучи слишком торопился, и они неловко столкнулись лбами, носами и только потом губами.  
У Аонэ они почему-то тоже были соленые, и Футакучи слизал этот неправильный привкус, прежде чем толкнуться языком в податливый рот.  
Ладонь Аонэ лежала у него на шее, тяжелая и теплая, он даже не делал ничего; а Футакучи думал, что слишком вымотан и возбудиться у него просто не получится. Не сразу.  
Но это же был Аонэ.  
— Надеюсь, никто не зайдет, — пробормотал Футакучи, стягивая с него штаны, обрисовал контур полувставшего члена сквозь трусы.  
Сам он так и не переоделся и замешкался, пытаясь стащить шорты. Аонэ его опередил, положив ладонь на бедро и поведя ей выше.  
От прикосновения к ягодице Футакучи затрясло.  
— Я запер дверь, — невозмутимо сообщил Аонэ, будто и не лапал в этот момент его задницу уже двумя руками.  
Трусы и шорты задрались и сбились, ткань врезалась между ягодиц, отвлекая и раздражая, — и в то же время, вместе с прикосновениями Аонэ, это заводило сильнее. И не только его.  
Он простонал что-то невразумительное — в другой момент ему стало бы за себя стыдно — Аонэ в шею, поудобнее обхватывая его член ладонью.  
И застонал снова, когда одну руку Аонэ переместил на его член — и больше ничего не сделал, просто прижал ладонь, давая ему время.  
Иногда Футакучи думал, что Аонэ — андроид, присланный из будущего. Правда, не чтобы убить или спасти Сару Коннор, а чтобы сделать жизнь конкретного Футакучи Кенджи совершенно невозможной.  
Он усмехнулся, прихватил зубами воротник футболки Аонэ, затыкая себя — и они оба сжали пальцы на членах друг друга сильнее.  
Что Футакучи оказался очень громким во время секса, для него самого стало сюрпризом. Он не обращал на это внимания, а Аонэ его крики, видимо, вовсе устраивали — до того момента, как они летом задержались после тренировки, и какому-то проходящему мимо младшекласснику показалось, что кого-то убивают.  
Футакучи никогда в жизни не приходилось оправдываться перед младшеклассниками до того случая и повторять он не собирался.  
Стоны сквозь ткань выходили короткими и глухими, будто чужими. В ушах бухала кровь, и Футакучи едва слышал протяжные вздохи Аонэ. Он пытался сосредоточиться на этих звуках, в такт двигая ладонью и вздрагивая от ответных движения Аонэ. Кто из них под кого подстроился, было неясно, но теперь уступать Футакучи не собирался, хотя рука дрожала все сильнее и от удовольствия сжималось все внутри.  
В какой-то момент он выпустил футболку изо рта — кажется, когда перестало хватать воздуха, — и начал дышать ртом, пытаясь не сбиться с ритма.  
От собственных стонов он перестал слышать Аонэ, только чувствовал его дыхание: грудью Аонэ прижимался к нему. С ритма Футакучи все-таки сбился — как обычно. Он всегда срывался первым.  
Запястье сводило, во рту было сухо, голова кружилась — но все это перекрывалось жаром, расходящимся по телу от ладоней Аонэ.  
Футакучи прикусил было губу, чувствуя, что близок к оргазму, но Аонэ заткнул ему рот ладонью, и Футакучи вцепился в нее зубами, кончая и спазмически сжимая пальцы на его члене.  
Он зализывал отпечатки своих зубов, когда Аонэ зажмурился и тихо застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, и на пальцы плеснула теплая сперма.  
Футакучи бездумно вытер ладонь о шорты и улегся на грудь Аонэ. На несколько секунд, не больше.  
Вроде его отпустило. Глаза больше не жгло, и дышать стало легче, так что Футакучи встал и начал собираться.  
И что с ним было такое... Он оглянулся на Аонэ, просто чтобы проверить, что тот никуда не делся.  
— Ты больше не злишься? — Аонэ так и сидел на полу, наблюдая, как Футакучи переодевается.  
— Конечно, злюсь, — он обернулся, пытаясь попасть ногой в штанину и одновременно не сбиться с мысли. — Злюсь, потому что бессмысленно вышло. Столько сил потратил, чтобы мы продолжили играть... а надо было просто выбрать нового капитана и заняться учебой.  
Спортивки наконец поддались, с кроссовками Футакучи разобрался за минуту и остановился перед Аонэ, протягивая ему руку. Он был уверен, что может предугадать следующие слова Аонэ, и не ошибся.  
— Я бы остался в команде, — сообщил тот. На любом другом лице Футакучи увидел бы усмешку, но не в случае с Аонэ.  
— Предатель, — вышло совсем беззлобно. — Ты бы меня бросил, да?  
Аонэ покачал головой, и Футакучи невольно усмехнулся сам.  
Они продолжили держаться за руки и после того, как Аонэ поднялся на ноги, и как-то само собой получилось дернуть его на себя и поцеловать, поднявшись на цыпочки.  
Шея быстро затекла, он встал нормально — и Аонэ потянулся за ним, наклонившись. Поцелуй они так и не разорвали, опомнившись через несколько минут.  
Футакучи придирчиво осмотрел их обоих, поинтересовался, как он выглядит, — Аонэ, конечно же, промолчал, — и наконец решил, что можно возвращаться в большой мир.  
Все шло своим чередом.


End file.
